


Dedication

by Kobo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Minor Swearing, Sick Fic, background galen/lyra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobo/pseuds/Kobo
Summary: Despite suffering from a vicious stomach bug, Cassian is determined to make it to Jyn's graduation ceremony





	Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me the prompt "This is all your fault!" and a request for a sick Cassian. I'm not sure if this is what you intended, but somehow this is what my brain decided on! I hope you all enjoy :)

Cassian’s phone buzzed at 8:30, waking him with a groan. When he’d fallen asleep last night, he’d hoped whatever stomach bug he’d caught would have passed, but with how much his body protested sitting up, he realized his hopes with all for naught.

Ideally, Cassian would flop back onto his pillows and sleep the rest of the Saturday away, ignoring all buzzing from his phone. But today was a date he’d had marked in his calendar for months and he needed to get up.

Jyn was graduating from law school today and he’d be damned if he missed it.

Using one hand to steady his swimming head, Cassian headed towards his closet, where he’d at least been smart enough to lay out his suit. He dressed without much difficulty (he only needed to grab the wall once to prevent himself from falling over) except for his tie. His shaking fingers couldn’t seem to form the knot. With a grunt of frustration, Cassian stomped to the bathroom and flicked on the light, hoping he’d have better luck staring the tie down in the mirror.

“Why, exactly, are you turning the light on?” Kay complained from the couch where he’d passed out the night before. He flung a pillow over his eyes in an attempt to block out some of the light. His muffled voice continued: “What do you not understand about ‘headache-border-lining-on-migraine’?”  

**“** I turned the light on because **this is all your fault** and I need to get ready. And, trust me, I understand the headache, since I’m suffering from _the same thing_ ,” Cassian said as he undid his tie for the fourth time. His brain, fuzzy from illness and spending most of the last 24 hours passed out on the couch or folded over the toilet losing whatever food he’d managed to swallow, made his fingers clumsy and the simple task of knotting his tie impossible. “If you weren’t convinced you were some kind of droid that doesn’t get sick under any circumstances, then you wouldn’t have brought this-this whatever kind of disease this is home from work and I wouldn’t be resisting the urge to puke during Jyn’s graduation!”

His roommate rolled his eyes in response (though his immediate flinch seemed to remind him that was a bad idea), flopping back to the couch. “Jyn won’t exactly appreciate it if you’re snapping at her today.”

“I won’t be snapping at her,” Cassian insisted, tightening his tie slightly before sighing, accepting tonight would not be his night to appear his best. Though, with his bloodshot eyes and skin paler than he’d ever seen it, he should have accepted that hours ago. “I won’t be snapping at her,” Cassian repeated, this time in a calmer voice, “because she, unlike _you_ , has done absolutely nothing wrong.”

“Honestly, Cassian, I have no idea how you could be blaming me for this.”

“Maybe because you came home with some kind of stomach bug two days ago and gave the germs to me.”

“I in no way decided to do that.”

“Don’t care, Kay. I’m blaming you anyway.” Cassian straightened his suit jacket and pushed his hair back, desperate to appear somewhat pulled together. “Shit, I’m sitting with _her parents_.”

Kay snorted but didn’t move the pillow. “Ah, yes, her parents. Her very traditional parents who are deeply appalled by the fact that you signed a lease with their daughter before putting a ring on her finger and now you’re showing up to her law school graduation looking entirely hungover. They’re going to love you.”

“For my best friend,” Cassian said, throwing his comb towards Kay (it missed by several feet, so Kay didn’t even notice), “you’re terrible at being encouraging. Besides,” Cassian continued, his voice edging into babbling, “I’m _not_ hungover, and Jyn doesn’t _want_ to get married. I’m sure the Ersos understand that.”

“Or they think you’re stealing their only daughter’s innocence. One of the two.”

Exhausted by standing to get ready – it had only been five minutes since he’d gotten up; how was he going to survive tonight? – and by this conversation, Cassian fell into the nearest chair with a groan. No matter what Kay said – and what he said was likely correct, considering the way Jyn would rant about the traditional expectations her parents had for her – Cassian knew the Ersos wouldn’t bring those issues up today. Today’s ceremony was the culmination of what Jyn had been working on since Cassian had met her, when they were second year undergrads.

Which brought Cassian back to his original problem: Of all the weekends in the year when he could have gotten ill, Cassian had to catch a stomach virus on the most important weekend of Jyn’s life. He’d already bailed on getting breakfast with her family in the hopes that a couple extra hours of sleep would give him the energy he needed to survive the ceremony. Jyn had been perfectly understanding, of course, had even graciously offered that, if he needed to skip graduation, she wouldn’t mind, but Cassian knew better than that.

With Jyn’s triumphant face in mind, Cassian renewed his incentive, saying goodbye to Kay and heading out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Cassian! What a pleasure to see you!”

Lyra Erso, Jyn’s mother, was the first of the group to notice him. At her greeting, Galen, Jyn’s father and Bodhi, her adopted brother, turned to greet him too, sending their own smiles his way. Cassian leaned back as Lyra moved to hug him, explaining quickly, “I caught a stomach virus from my roommate a few days ago, and I don’t want to get you sick.”

“Yes, Jyn told us this morning,” Galen said, clapping his shoulder. “We’re sorry to hear you’re not feeling well. I’m impressed that you made it to the ceremony.”

“Anything for Jyn, right?” Cassian said sincerely, but glad to see a smile in response from her parents.

“Between you and me,” Bodhi whispered to him and they made their way to the auditorium, “when Jyn told us that this morning, I thought that was just a good excuse to give your girlfriend’s parents when you were incredibly hungover.”

“I wish I was hungover,” Cassian muttered. “At least I have a remedy for that.”

“If you start nodding off during the speeches, I’ll nudge you awake,” Bodhi promised, and Cassian took a moment to be thankful how well he and Bodhi got along.

Jyn had given her family instructions on the best seating, so Cassian followed them. The crowd of people – did everyone need to be so _loud_? – made Cassian’s head pound and he squinted his eyes against the bright lights. The biggest reprieve was that no food or drink was allowed in the auditorium, so no harsh smells assaulted Cassian’s sensitive stomach.

Despite his best intentions otherwise, Bodhi did nudge him multiple times throughout the ceremony to center him, and Cassian knew he’d fail any quiz about the speeches since their words morphed into something more akin to the voices of the adults in the Peanut cartoons than English. He kept this eyes propped open for the most important part of the ceremony, however. As the graduates lined up to receive their diplomas, Cassian scanned the line to find Jyn, beating both Galen and Bodhi in finding her among the sea of black gowns.

As the name “Jyn Erso” was read, he ignored the protesting of his hoarse throat to cheer with her family. The swell of pride he felt as Jyn smiled up at them reminded him suffering through his aching head and stomach was worth it just to see Jyn’s smile.

He broke his own warning by sweeping Jyn into his arms upon finding her in the lobby, though he did make an effort to stop her from kissing him.

“I don’t care if I get sick,” Jyn assured him over his protests, “I don’t care.”

So she kissed him, her hands – one still holding her new diploma – tight around his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi over at [RxbxlCaptain](https://rxbxlcaptain.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
